


Baby

by Milarca



Series: Gramander Fics [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca
Summary: a little drabble about graves calling newt baby and playing with his hair~





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollen_i_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollen_i_ven/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://gramanderlove.tumblr.com/post/157208435215/a-little-drabble-for-ginger-ai-who-expressed-a) but I wanted to put it up here too~

Newt’s breathing was calm and steady with Percy’s arm around him, his dom rubbing his damp skin gently with his thumb. New hummed contentedly. He was cuddled up to Percival’s side after some play and he was so tired he had half a mind to fall asleep right then, even if it wasn’t even that late in the evening. All the lights were out except one, the rain was beating softly outside the darkened window, and Newt was allowing himself the time to enjoy Percy’s warmth and proximity. His arms were wrapped around his dom’s waist, his leg over him, trying to get as close as possible. Newt made a low noise as Percy petted him.

“You okay, baby?” Percival asked softly.

Newt stirred and glanced up at him, something warm shifting within him at the pet name. He nuzzled into Percy and nodded.

“Mm-hmm.” He shivered slightly and Percy rubbed him a little harder.

“You sure? Warm enough?”

Newt’s lips twitched.

“Yes, don’t worry, Percival.”

Percy thrummed. His hand strayed to Newt’s chest to brush against his nipples and Newt yelped, but Percy immediately laid off and squeezed him, making him giggle.

“Little monster,” Percival said.

“What happened to _baby?"_

“Ho-ho,” Percy laughed, kissing his head. “He’s a smartass, too.”

Newt smirked and cuddled closer.

Percival’s hand moved to Newt’s glossy auburn hair. He wove his fingers through the messy locks and scratched gently. Newt made a sweet, pleased noise and pushed into his hand like a cat. Percy kissed him, brushing the back of his hand over his cheek. Newt fairly purred, squeezing him and simultaneously relaxing further. Percy gave the just slightly scruffy skin under Newt’s jaw an affectionate rub before he threaded his hands into the younger man’s hair. He brushed his hands through it tenderly, methodically, snagging the tangled bits and putting it in a bit better order.

Newt’s eyelids flickered and he settled more securely on Percival’s chest, the pillow to his side keeping him up. 

“Mmm,” he hummed as Percy groomed him, and he trailed his fingers down Percival’s chest - it was soft with dark hair and the occasional scar. He put his hand flat there and felt his heart. The steady, sure beat soothed him. 

Percy smoothed down Newt’s soft hair and kissed him again, squeezing him like he might slip away at any moment.

“Good boy.”

Newt shivered and glanced up at him. He made a small noise and then leaned up, kissing Percival hard. Percy kissed back intensely and put his hand to the back of Newt’s neck, gripping it gently. Newt hummed and kissed him wetly on the cheek, then the neck - breathing him in - and settled back down. 

He sighed contentedly as Percival started humming a low lullaby and running his hands through his hair again, and then a moment later the sweet, smooth voice of Annette Hanshaw drifted in from the living room. Newt looked up in surprise at the music, pleased, and Percival smiled and lifted a finger to his lips. 

“Shh,” he said, and put a hand on Newt’s head to push it back down to his chest. Newt made a small noise of protest but went easily, relaxing again. Percival had put on one of those records he had on the gramophone. Newt did so love listening to Percy’s music, when it was on. 

As the lyrics washed over him Newt found himself drifting pleasantly, Percy’s arms securely around him, and the sound of the rain a comforting rhythm in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> You can listen to the song playing at the end [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6-tTMQCPVQ)!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com/), or my fantastic beasts blog [gramanderlove](https://gramanderlove.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
